I Heard It From The Grapevine
by Rainbow Fox 8
Summary: Young Justice characters quoting vine in little plots or just random snippets. Basically vine. The title's inspired by Marvin Gaye's "I Heard It From The Grapevine." Disclaimer: None of these vines are mine and I don't own Young Justices.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Hi and Happy New Year! So, this idea just popped into my head while I was dreaming XD. It's kind of silly, but I'm going to still have it have a bit of plot to it (sometimes). Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally's POV

It was about 12 in the afternoon when I ran through the Zeta Beams and rushed into the living room. I heard the Zeta tube say, "Kid Flash B-03." "The Wall-man has arrived!" I caught Artemis sarcastically reply, "Yay." I glanced around and saw Artemis sitting on one of the chairs reading a book with her legs crossed. Superboy watching static. _I mean whatever floats your boat, I guess. _Megan was cooking up something in the kitchen. Aqualad was apparently in the training room. And Robin was nowhere to be seen. _He's probably on a mission with Batman or hiding somewhere around Mount Justice. _I peeked inside the kitchen and leaned smoothly on the counter, "Hey babe. What're you making?" Megan kindly smiled at me and said, "Hi Wally! I was just making some cookies, you want some?" "Sure, but they probably won't be as sweet as you." I thought I heard a, "Ugh" come from the chair, but I just brushed it off.

While I was waiting for the cookies to be done, I went to go see what Artemis was reading. Cause I curious, and bored. Mostly bored. "Hey Arty, what're you reading?" Her eye twitched at the nickname; Artemis closed her book, glared at me and replied, "Why are you wondering Kid Idiot?" I sighed dramatically and responded, "Because I'm bored! There's nothi- "Before I could finish a video of Black Canary popped up and announced, "Klarion is attacking the beach, suit up." Then it went out as soon as it came. Superboy and Artemis scowled at me. "What? It's not like I jinxed it!"

* * *

That battle took all day. We were back at Mount Justice and it was 8 at night. Artemis and Aqualad were at the Zeta tubes. Artemis spoke, "I'm gonna head back, I actually want to get a goodnight's sleep tonight." And walked through. Aqualad nodded and said, "Goodnight everyone." Then left. I heard Megan from the kitchen gasp and say, "Hello Megan! I forgot to take out the cookies." _Dang it! _"Sorry Wally, I can make some more tomorrow. Goodnight! Goodnight Superboy!" Superboy grunted in response from the couch and muttered, "Goodnight." She smiled and walked out of the room. Superboy shut off the tv a minute later and got up to go to bed. I ran a hand over my face. _Ugh, that was an exhausting battle. And I was looking forward to those cookies. I wonder if there's any other food around. _I moved to the kitchen and looked around in the fridge. I found a croissant and decided to settle with that. I turned around to put it on the plate and carried it to the couch. I was walking to the couch when Robin dropped down from the ceiling landing in front of me. I stumbled backwards and luckily caught hold of my croissant. I heard Robin laughing in front of me. "You should've seen your face!" I blushed annoyed and said, "Stop! I could've dropped my croissant."

* * *

Author's Note: **And that was it! What do you guys think? Were any of the characters out of character? I wasn't sure if I should write the fight scene or not. But if majority wants me too, I'll write it. Was it too plot heavy? Or too much talking XD? Don't worry not all the chapters are going to be like this, also not all of them will feature Wally as the main character, I'm going to alternate. For instance, some of them might be longer or have no villain/conflict. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Anyhow, I hope that you guys have a great new year and you accomplish all that you need to :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yayyy, new chapter time! I've been trying to have a schedule of when I update this, like once a week, but ya know sometimes life happens. Soo, if anyone was waiting for a new chapter, sorry. Also, this one has reverse batfam, so Jason's 18 and Dick's 10. I know it's not really YJ, but the idea just popped into my head. I hope that everyone is having a great week!

* * *

Bruce POV

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Jason was staying over for the weekend and currently hanging out…somewhere around the house. I slowly put my coffee down. _Wait a second, where is Jason?_ I put my coffee down and started to get up to look for him, when I saw a figure sneaking up the stairs from the doorway. I walked out of the kitchen and yelled, "Jason! What do you have?" Jason turned around, smiled a bit, and said, "A knife!" "NO!"

Jason POV

"What are you doing with a knife?" I replied, "I was gonna teach Dick how to take apart a Batarang, then he was going to have to figure out how to put it back together. I figured it would help his tech and weaponry skills if he knew how they worked." Bruce looked at me for a moment scanning for any signs of deception, which I mean technically there was none. I _am_ going to teach him how to do that stuff, but I'm also going to teach him how to pick the window lock with a knife. Bruce sighed and said, "Alright, but just be careful around it and don't run with it in the house." I smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

So that was my first time writing Jason's character, I hope I did well :). I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully next week. As always constructive criticism is helpful. Also, sorry that it's so short, I'm still trying to work on writing longer one-shots/chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Courtney, Chad, and Aalo.**

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Remember: observe and report back only. Do not engage." At least that's how it was supposed to start out. It always starts out like that. "Don't engage." _Pft, when has that ever happened._ I was running around trying to disarm all the guards. Superboy was inside the building beating up the guards with Artemis helping him. M'gann was also inside searching for the hostages and so was Aqualad. Robin was hacking their systems and making sure that they weren't able to send out a signal to their boss. I had just disarmed the last guard and decided to go into the building to help the others. I spoke in the mind link, "_Does anyone need help with anything?" _M'gann responded, "_We could actually use your helping searching for the hostages. Aqualad's currently searching through the right of the building, and I'm checking the left. So, if you could check through the center hallway that'll be good!" _I smiled and said, "_Sure babe." _I thought I heard a grunt of disapproval from Superboy through the mind link and a ugh from Artemis but ignored them. I tied up the guards and said, "If you guys could just sit tight for a sec."

I started to run through the center hallway and occasionally stopped to listen for the hostages. I finally made it to the end of the hallway where there was a door which had slight scuffling noises behind it. I said in the mind link, "_I found them, I'm going to head in." _No response. "_Umm, you guys? It kinda feels like I'm talking to myself right now." _No response again. _Guess I have go in it alone for now. I'll find them after I take care of the hostages. _I slowly opened the door and walked into a room with 3 hostages cuffed together on the floor. There were two guards one with a rifle and another with a machete. I quickly disarmed them and untied the hostages checking them for injuries. I didn't find any but just to make sure I asked them, "You guys good?" A girl, who seemed about my age, nodded and said, "Yeah just a bit bruised around the wrists. Thanks for saving us." The other two teens smiled and nodded. I smiled back and said, "Well ya know, it's kind of my job. Now come on, let's get you guys out of here. Also let's try to be quiet while we're walking out, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." The teens nodded and I swiftly tied up the guards and gestured for them to follow me out of the door.

While I was leading them down the hallway I tried to connect with the team, "_M'gann? Artemis? Superboy? Aqualad? Rob? Can anyone hear me?" I wonder why they aren't responding. _I looked back towards the teens to make sure they were still following me. _I'll get them out first, then maybe contact the League? No, they're probably out on some League stuff right now. Black Canary? Yeah, she's been our den mother this week, so she'll be at the Cave. _I put my finger to my com- _Wait a sec, maybe I can contact the team with the coms?_ I tried to contact each member, but I just got static as a response. _Dang it. What happened with them? _However, thankfully I was able to contact Black Canary. I was at the end of the hallway by this point and looking into the room where I entered the hallway from. It was similar to the place where we had fought Bane, except slightly wider on the sides and there were some wires hanging from the ceiling. "Stay here you guys, I'll be right back." _Seriously where is everyone?_ I checked the first floor. Nobody._ I hope they didn't get captured. _Checked the hallways where I found the teenagers, nobody there either._ But Black Canary says she'll be here soon, so hopefully she'll be able to help me find them. _I did a quick run through of the entire building and found nothing showing signs of any past fighting.

I was back with the teens. I smiled and told them, "Another superhero is on her way right now, she'll probably be here in 30 minutes so we might as well get to know each other. I don't know if you guys know me but- "One of the teens exclaimed, "Oh yeah, you're Flash Boy, right? Or is it something else? I just know that you work with the Flash, that must be so cool." My eye ticked when he said Flash Boy, _why is 'Kid Flash' so hard to remember? _I replied, "Yeah, I do work with the Flash and my name's Kid Flash." He looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Oh yeah, sorry." I shrugged and said, "Nah, it's fine. It actually happens a lot. So, what are your guys' names?" The boy who had first spoken said, "My name's Chad." He's fairly muscular, wearing a light blue T-shirt and jeans. His hair was blonde, his eyes were brown, and he had an old scar on the side of his mouth. The girl who I had first talked to when I rescued her said, "I'm Courtney." She had brown hair that was up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her shirt was tie dyed and she was wearing a jean jacket, with a lavender skirt. Then the last teen waved and said, "My name's Aalo." Aalo had red side swept hair and green eyes. They had on white overalls with some paint stains on them and a black T-shirt underneath. I exaggeratedly bowed towards them and said, "Kid Flash at your service."

We spend the time talking about school and how hard some of their classes are. Soon we start talking about chemistry. I say, "Chemistry's the best." Courtney smiles and says, "I know right! My favorite part about it is finding out about how elements react differently with other ones. I find it so interesting how some can create gas, and others create light. I always love it when we do experiments." I excitedly nod and say, "Experiments are the best. Like just watching how they react with one another is amazing." Chad and Aalo look at each other and shake their heads. I smile toward them and say, "What, you guys don't like chemistry?" Chad shakes his head and says, "Nah man, I'm good." Aalo nods and says, "Yeah, I'd rather have a canvas over a periodic table anytime." I look towards Aalo and ask, "Oh, so you're more of an art student." Aalo smirks and replies, "Yep, art's my forte, as you can see." They gesture toward the paint stains. "I would like to be a professional one day." Chad puts his arm over Aalo and says, "You should really see they're art, it's great. They did this one where they drew the milky way and when you look at it, it makes you feel like you're really drifting in space." I grin and say, "It'd be pretty cool to see it, but I feel like people would find it kinda suspicious if Kid Flash showed up in your school one day." Chad laughs and says, "That would be pretty suspicious wouldn't it?" I grin and say, "So Chad, what're you interested in?" Chad blushes a bit and says, "I would like to become mathematician. I mean, I'm not super great at it, but I think it would be cool." Courtney nudges Chad and says, "Your so modest." Courtney turns towards me and smiles, "Nah, Chad over here's just being super modest. He's actually really great at math. Whenever we're at his basketball games we ask if he wants to hang out afterwards and he's always like- "She makes her voice go a bit deeper in an imitation of Chad's voice, "'Sorry you guys, I have to do Algebra two homework.'" Chad playfully shoves her, "Courtney, you know that's not how I sound!" Courtney shrugs and says, "Ok, Chad." Aalo smiles and says, "You do kinda sound like that though." Chad looks at them both and says, "Betrayed by my best friends, how could you guys?" Then he fake falls to the floor in anguish. We all burst out laughing at his dramatic act.

At some point I stop the conversation and ask, "Wait, so do you guys all go to the same school?" Aalo nods and replies, "Yeah, we all hang out together at lunch and most of our classes are together. We were actually on our way to grab some ice-cream when we got hit with some gas or something, then we ended up here." Courtney and Chad nod then Chad says, "It was pretty sucky." I nod and say, "Yeah, that does suck. Especially on a Friday night." I hear some static in my ear and press my finger to my com-link, "Black Canary, is that you? Are you here?" I start to stand up. "Wally? It's me Robin. Are you alright? What happened?" I smile in relief and exclaim, "Rob! What happened to _you_ guys? I've been trying to contact you through the mind link. And yeah, I'm fine. I've just been hanging out with teens that were captured." I hear some rustling on Robin's side, _he's probably on his way right now. _"We got caught up in a fight with Kobra." I had a surprised look on my face and asked him, "No wonder nobody responded to the mind-link. Are you guys ok?" I heard some more shuffling on Robin's side, "Yeah, we'll be fine. Just some injuries."I could hear something fall on Robin's line, "Rob, you guys ok?" Silence. I sighed and tried to calm down, _Ahh shoot, ok maybe it's nothing. Maybe he just hit a rough patch where his connection cancelled out. That's probably what happened. _I turned around to face Chad, Courtney, and Aalo who were still sitting talking on the floor. I smiled and said, "Ok, help's coming soon. I'm gonna try to get in contact with Black Canary." They nodded and Aalo asked, "Who was that person you were talking to before? If you don't mind me asking." I grinned and said, "Yeah, it's fine. I was just talking to Robin. They may be here in a bit, but just in case I'm gonna make sure that Black Canary's almost here." I could hear Chad telling Aalo and Courtney, "That's so cool."

I smirked and was about to call Black Canary when I heard somebody enter from the front door. _I mean it has been 30 minutes so that's probably Black Canary. _I looked up towards the front and saw Kobra walking towards us. _This is bad. I mean I could try to face Kobra, but I would probably get my butt handed to me. Then again, I could try to run away, but where exactly would I go? _I mentally facepalmed. _Duh, I could go to the forest! _I grabbed Chad, Aalo, and Courtney, then ran straight towards the forest. I dropped them down and looked out towards the way I came. _I don't see Kobra anymore. But now I'm legit in the middle of the nowhere. _I scanned my surroundings, _where are we?_ I could hear retching from my right, and I awkwardly scratched my head and said, "Sorry, you guys. I was in such a rush to get out of there, I didn't really think about how my superspeed would affect you." I saw Courtney look up and say, "Nah, it's fine I mean you basically saved our lives and I would take that over some motion sickness." Chad smiles and says, "Yeah, I mean it was cool, also very disorienting, but also super cool." I looked towards Aalo and saw them give a thumbs up. I beamed and said, "Alright, I'll try to contact my team- "I heard the whirr of a ship and immediately got into a defense stance, but then I saw Black Canary walk out of the woods. I sigh thankfully and say, "I'm so glad you're here." She nods and asks, "Are these the teens?" I incline my head and ask, "Have you heard anything from the Team? I was talking to Rob a while ago and then our connection got cut off." She shakes her head, "No, I was hoping they were with you. But we can look around and find them as soon as we get the teens to the ship."

I look towards Aalo, Courtney and Chad. They all look a bit indignant with the idea of staying on the ship. Courtney shakes her head and says, "But we don't want to stay on the ship!" Chad agrees and says, "Yeah, we wanna help out too." Aalo adds by saying, "We know that we're just teenagers, and we probably aren't allowed to come, but we really wanna help Kid Flash and his friends." Courtney nods, "I mean you guys have superpowers but I'm sure that we'll be able to help out some way!" Black Canary seems to have a mental battle going on in her head before she relents and sighs, "Fine, you guys can come. But stay with Kid Flash and I the entire time. Nobody goes off on their own." I saw them nod and I put my hand over my heart dramatically and said, "Ugh, my heart. I think that I might just collapse from the comradery." I saw them chuckle. Then I smile and utter, "Seriously you guys know that you don't have to come right? It's gonna be dangerous, and you guys could get hurt." They look at each other then back at me. Courtney folds her arms, smiles and says, "Really, Kid Flash? After we went on a whole speech about how we're coming with you, you try to talk us out of it?" Aalo and Chad shook their heads and said, "Not cool dude." I put my hands up and respond, "Alright, alright. Just making sure. Thanks, you guys, you really don't have to do this." Chad says, "Nah man, it's cool. I mean underneath the mask you're just like us, right? So, it's fine. It's just like when you help someone out on the street ya know?" I grin and say, "Yeah, I get it."

After an hour of walking we find the Team sprawled out against the ground. I run over to them. "Are you guys ok?" _Oh right, they're knocked out. _I hear Black Canary say, "Keep your guard up." I look over to Courtney, Chad, and Aalo. I say, "Do you guys mind trying to help me get the Team- "They were already nudging them awake. I smiled and started to gently nudge Robin awake, "Hey, bud you up?" I saw his white lenses open up and he groaned, "Kid Flash? Is that you?" I grin relieved, "Yeah dude it's me." I look around and see everyone else starting to wake up. "Come on, let's get you guys back to the ship."

Miraculously, we don't see Kobra again. _He probably ran away to build up more of his power. _I look towards the Team. _Well another problem for another day. _We were all on the ship, the Team's hurt pretty badly. Aqualad had a long gash along the front of his chest, Artemis' had a black eye and was limping, Superboy's shirt was scratched and had scratches along his arms, M'gann had a concussion, and Robin had a couple of broken ribs. They were currently all resting in the med bay room of the ship. Black Canary said that she would ask them what happened once they got their wounds treated and were healed up a bit. Before they all went to the med bay Aqualad told her the gist of what happened. "We were each searching the building for the hostages, and then the mind link went off. I used the com-link to ask Superboy to check in on Miss Martian. I couldn't contact Superboy to see how he was doing after I sent him off to Miss Martian; so I went over to where M'gann was to see what was going on. I saw Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin fighting against Kobra and joined the battle. I told Robin to head out and see if he could find and call Kid Flash. Kobra must caught up to him too and soon enough we were all knocked out." Black Canary nodded and replies," Thanks for the rundown Aqualad, you guys should get some rest. It's been a long day for all of you." She looks at me and says, "You too Kid Flash, you've had a long day. Chad, Aalo, and Courtney are all at the front of the ship. Maybe you should go hang out with them or the Team." I nod and she walks away to the front of the ship. _I can't believe I didn't know that they were injured. I didn't do anything. _I wandered over the med bay.

I look around to see that most everyone's asleep. Everyone except a certain bird. _Wow, the day must've taken a lot out of them_. "What are you doing up?" Robin looks up from what he was doing on his glove and replies, "I could ask you the same thing." I sighed and sat in the chair next to him. Robin says, "How you are doing?" I look at him and say, "Thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage." "You're not garbage Wally." I exhale and say, "Then why do I feel like it?" Robin responds, "I don't know, but do you wanna talk about it?" I start whisper shouting, "It's just I didn't even realize you guys were hurt or anything! I mean I didn't know where you guys were, the Team could've been dead for all I know. And I mean what kinda hero lets his friends die?" Rob looks at me and replies, "Look Wally, you're thinking in 'what ifs' right know. And I mean sure you could do that all day, but that doesn't really change anything. At the end of the day the teens that you saved are safe and are going to live another day, the Team's safe and is going to heal up fine, and you're also safe and gonna be fine. So, don't go down the 'what ifs' or 'what I could've done differently.' 'Cause that's just an endless road of guilt." He smirks at me and says, "Got it?" I smile and say, "You're a good friend ya know that?" Robin jokingly smiles at me and says, "I know." I was about to playfully shove him a bit, but then I remembered his ribs. "Ok Rob, you better be asleep before we land. I heard about what happened to your ribs." He grins and responds, "Alright, alright. Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of your flight. No more feeling guilty." I smile and before I walk out, I say, "Hey Rob?" He looks over. "Thanks." Robin gives me a thumbs up before I walk out and the door closes.

I'm in the front of the plane hanging out with Aalo, Courtney, and Chad. They were talking about their families and how excited they were to see them again. At one point they look towards me and Aalo says, "Hey Kid Flash, we really appreciate you helping us tonight." Courtney smiles and says, "Yeah, it's super nice of you. Pun not intended." Chad agrees by saying, "If you hadn't helped us, we probably would've died." I wince at that being a possibility and tell them, "Well you know, it's what we do."

* * *

Author's Note: **Wii theme song starts playing, but in oofs* Oh my gosh, that took so long to write, I spent three or four hours finishing this. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this, I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I hope that his long chapter made up for it :D. In the original story I was gonna have either Chad, Courtney, or Aalo die, but then I started adding more to their characters, and I didn't have the heart to kill them off anymore ;-;. I didn't mean to make Wally the main character again, but here we are XD. I hope that you guys enjoyed and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This kind of has a spoiler for season 3, but it's one of those things that if you get it you get it, and if you don't you don't. Sorry I don't really know how to explain it XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaldur's POV

I was swimming in the pool waiting for Garth to show up. I asked him to hang out because I feel like it has been too long since we've last talked. I was swimming around the pool when I hear footsteps. I turn around and saw Garth joyfully walking towards me. I smile and say, "Greetings friend, please join me. How are you?" Garth grinned back and dove into the pool. "I'm doing well, thank you. Everything in Atlantis is going swimmingly, Tula's currently helping Aquaman with preparing the castle for his and Mera's child. How are you Kaldur?" "Everything up on the surface is going well. It's apparently almost Christmas time up here, so M'gann has been decorating the Cave with red and green decorations. She has also been making more cookies than usual." Garth laughs and replies, "Wow, it must be so much fun living up here on the surface. There are so many different customs that they do that are different from Atlantean customs." _Yes, things here are _very_ different from Atlantis. _I say back, "Yes, it has been fun living here and I am grateful that my King has given me this opportunity, but there are times when I miss Atlantis and its customs." Garth looks at me sadly and says, "It must be hard to be so far away from everyone and everything all the time; but you know, you can always visit." I chuckle and respond, "You are right my friend, I seem to have forgotten that." He beams and adds, "Hey, how about next time we hang out, we go to Atlantis? You, Tula, and I could all wander around Poseidonis, similar to when we were on breaks from training for the military." I smile and respond, "That sounds like a good plan."

Wally's POV

I stood by the entrance to the pool area. I was originally walking to the kitchen to find some food, but I heard talking over near the pool and got curious. I saw Garth and Aqualad talking to each other and whisper sang, "Two bros, chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart cause their not gay."

* * *

**Ok! So I kinda liked this chapter but at the same time I feel eh about it. I hope that none of the characters were OOC, I tried to make them as in character as possible. This is my first time really (somewhat) going into Kaldur and Garth's characters. As always constructive criticism is helpful ****. Thank you for reading! **

**Tiny Bonus:**

Artemis walked out from behind Wally, "What are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**M'gann's POV**

_ I'm so excited! I finally get to drive a car like other teenagers. _I was outside with Superboy, waiting for Black Canary to finish buying the car for us. I remembered the conversation she had with us: _"You did finish your driving lessons, and you will need to know how to drive in case a mission requires it. Or if you plan to keep on living on Earth, and you won't be able to get any practice if you don't have a car." _When I was doing my driving lessons, I was surprised that cars' mechanics are actually a lot different from those of the bioship's. I know that they're both from different planets, but I thought at least something would be the same. I hear Superboy say, "Are you excited?" I smile and reply, "Yeah! I mean I've been practicing and everything so I'm excited to see where the road takes us." He grins a bit and nods in agreement. I look towards the door and I see Black Canary walking out with the keys in her hand. I grin and leap up. Black Canary hands me the keys and remarks, "Have fun today and drive safely. Remember to be back by 4:00." I nod eagerly and say, "Thank you so much. We'll make sure to be safe and will be back by four." Black Canary shakes her head and says, "Alright, have fun!" Then gets on her motorcycle and heads back to the Mountain. I look towards Superboy beaming. "Are you ready?" Superboy gets up and says, "Yep, where are we going?" "I was thinking that we could go to the mall." Superboy winces a bit so I add, "But, after we hang out there for maybe an hour, we could go to the beach?" Superboy smiles and says, "I like that plan." I grin and say, "Great, let's go!"

**Superboy's POV**

The mall wasn't that bad. We hung out there for an hour, so when we left it was 3:00. The car ride over there was fun. M'gann played some of these pop songs that her friends at school showed her. The songs were actually pretty good, and the car ride was strangely calming. Right now, we were on our way to the beach. M'gann convinced me to get some swim shorts since she thought that I had grown out of my old ones at this point. She also got a new swimsuit and a beach ball to play with while we were at the beach. At one point when we were driving she saw a sign that read 'Road Work Ahead'. She gasped and said, "I sure hope it does!" I chuckled and told her that it just meant that they were doing construction on the road. M'gann said 'Ohh' then laughed at herself. Once we arrived at the beach we put on our swimsuits and started playing with the beach ball in the water. At one point we started having a splash battle in the ocean. Once it was 3:30 we sat down on the towel and started to eat the food that M'gann made at the Mountain. We ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some cookies. Afterwards M'gann leaned her head on me and I put my arm over her shoulders. I was wondering why I felt so calm today and I understood why. _I'm at peace when I'm with her._

* * *

Author's Note:** Awww fluff for your guys' soul. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! While I was writing this, I realized that in most of the chapters I've been changing POVs. I'm not doing on purpose it just happens XD. Thank you guys for reading and thank you to people who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wally's POV**

I was lying on the couch at the Mountain, scrolling through the channels on the TV. _Seriously, why aren't there any good shows on? _I look over to Kaldur who was sitting on the armchair reading. _I wonder if… _"Hey Kaldur?" He looks up from his book, "Yes?" "Can you make dolphin noises?" I notice his face slowly morph to confusion when he asks, "Yes I can Wally. May I ask why you're asking?" I sat up with a smile on my face, "Well, I was just thinking about how dolphin sounds are really quick, and I thought, 'What if they could be made into a rap?'" Kaldur closes his book, seeing as he wasn't going to be able to finish it, and replies, "What is a rap?" "A rap is where a person says words that rhyme and sing while doing it. A rap can either be sung fast or slow." He nods and says, "When you say it like that, I suppose that a dolphin noise could somehow be made into a rap. This rap wouldn't have words or a rhyme though." _Hmm, that's true. _I shrug and say, "Nah, that's fine. We can just make a beat and go along with that." Kaldur tilts his head in agreement and asks, "How will we make a beat without any instruments?" I smile and say, "Easy, we'll beatbox." I can see Kaldur trying to figure out what beatboxing is, and he opens his mouth to ask: "What is beatboxing?" I sigh a bit and reply, "It's ok, _I'll _beatbox. You can do the dolphin noises, then together we'll make a song." Kaldur smiles a bit and responds, "Let's make a song."

We end up spending an hour making a dolphin rap when Artemis walks in and remarks, "What have you guys been doing?" I have a huge grin on my face when I say with accomplishment, "We've been making a dolphin rap." I hear a snicker and ask, "What?" Artemis looks at me with amusement and repeats, "A dolphin rap?" I frown and say, "Yeah, you know what we'll show you. Kaldur dolphin noise." Kaldur makes a noise that kind of sounds like, "EEEEE!" Then I say, "Dolphin rap." I start beatboxing and Kaldur's continuously making different dolphin noises. The song's pretty great and when we stop, I smugly look towards Artemis. She looks stunned as she murmurs, "That was actually pretty good."

Author's Note: **Hello! Apologies for not updating for two weeks, but I'm back now and this story's almost finished! There's only four chapters left. Constructive criticism is helpful and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robin POV**

"I don't need friends, they disappoint me." I stare back at Artemis and reply, "Well, I think that everyone needs friends sometimes, right? I mean, if you're feeling horrible, it's always good to have a friend supporting you." Artemis huffs, and turns her face away, "Yeah, but it's not worth it. Everyone's always out for themselves, so sooner or later your 'friend' is going to turn their back on you and leave you in the dust." I shifted a bit on the rooftop that we were on and stared out at the skyline. "Not everyone's like that. Some people just want to help others and aren't in it for themselves. Good people. Sometimes you just need to look for them and once you find them, well they're with you for life. Besides, we're heroes. So, aren't we technically good people?" I smile towards her as she chuckles and says, "You're a weird bird, you know that?" I shrug and reply, "Yeah, but everyone's weird. Some are just better at hiding it than others." Artemis gets up and stretches, "Alright, I'm ready to head back to the Mountain. You?" I stay sitting and say, "Nah, I think that I'll stay here awhile." Artemis starts to climb down the fire escape and remarks, "Suit yourself." She slightly smiles at me. "Thanks, Boy Wonder." I flash a grin, "Anytime." I look back towards the skyline, where the sun's starting to rise. _Oh, shoot. _"Batman's going to kill me for staying out so late."

Author's Note: **Hi! How art you? Thank you so much for reading and constructive criticism is helpful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor any of these vines. **

**Robin POV:**

Since school was starting soon we were shopping for some supplies. I found some pens with little purple stars on them on a pastel background. "Hey Wally, look at these cute pens!" Wally looks over them and back up at me, "Dick, that's gay." I slowly lower the pens and say, "Wally we've been dating for three months-"

Author's Note:** I hope that all is well with you and thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis POV: **

I yawned and stretched as I opened up my eyes. _Wait, where am I? _I quickly jumped up into a fighter's stance before I winced and realized I was in my room in the Mountain. I clutched my side and thought, _Right, we had that battle with Klarion last night. _I let go of my side and decided to get dressed to eat some breakfast. _There must be some food around here with all the cooking M'gann does. _I head down to the kitchen and found some cereal, _bingo_. I poured some out but instead of cereal lemons landed in the bowl. I slammed the box down and yelled, "Alright, who switched the cereals with lemons again!"

**Author's Note: **Hi! How is everyone? Another chapter done and now there's only one left. I'm kinda excited to finish the story to be honest XD, it's been going on for a while and it's nice to not have to worry about what's going to be in the next chapter. But I did enjoy writing it and it helped me get a handle of the characters. If anything seems off constructive criticism is helpful and thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Robin POV: **

The Team and I were walking to a fast food restaurant for lunch. It's a nice sunny day outside and I'm glad that I have my sunglasses on. Earlier this week, we decided that we should all hang out Friday afterschool since it would be fun to hang out with each other and walk around Happy Harbor. When we were at the cashier I turn towards Wally and ask, "How much money do you have?" Wally checks his pockets and says, "69 cents." I smirk and reply, "You know what that means." Wally looks at his money sadly and whimpers, "I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets." I chuckle and answer, "It's ok, I'll be paying for us anyway." Wally immediately brightens and hugs me, "Aww, dude this is why you're my best friend!" "Because I can pay for your massive appetite?" He nods, "Well, that and other reasons. But mainly the food." He winks and I shrug him off then remark, "Alright, but let me pay for everyone." I pay and while we were waiting for our food Artemis asks, "Hey, how'd you get all the money for that food anyway?" I answer, "Well, let's just say we have a generous benefactor." Artemis squints a bit but decides to let it go and our food arrives.

**Artemis POV: **

_The amount of money that bird boy has is fishy_, but since today's supposed to be a calm day with the Team, I let it go; for now. We sit down and eat our food together in the booth near the window. "So Arty, how's school?" I glare at Wally for the nickname and respond, "Well, finals are finished so we're on summer vacation." Wally sighs dramatically and professes, "Lucky, we have our finals next week." "Shouldn't you be studying?" Wally smiles cockily and answers, "Nope, I got everything I need right here." He taps his head with his fry. I roll my eyes and look over at the Tea-my friends; _Huh,_ _I guess battling villains can really bring people together_. I take a bite out of a fry when Robin remarks, "What are you smiling about?" I didn't realize it, but my mouth morphed into a small smile. "Nothing. Except that Wally just ate a fry that had his hair on it." Wally's eyes widen as he tries to wipe off his tongue. Everyone starts laughing and K'alder comments, "Maybe you should not eat your food so fast, friend." Wally shakes his head and replies, "That's not really how I work." Robin nods and adds, "That's true, one time he actually tried to scarf down- ""Dude!"

* * *

Author's Note: **Awkwardly slides in* Hey, how ya'll doing? Sorry that this took so long. My computer wasn't working (it wouldn't charge), so I had to wait awhile to get it fixed. This is the last chapter of the story, yayyyyy! I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks, so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Also, as to what Wally tried to scarf down, **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**. **


End file.
